the place that dreaded sunrise
by Ladymecha
Summary: a lonely workerbot recalls her life and tells us her sorrow, some inflamitory comments included. R
1. a complaint

before you read this story I like to get a few things off my chest.  
First I think evryone is going Sega sonic and I dont like it.  
Sega sonic is silly and stupid... I hate it.  
Plus Sega is refusing the release a TRUE Sonic show to come to your home.  
SatAM, a show that is far superior to that crap segasonic has.  
It actually has a plot and sonic actually has emotions!  
To all you Segasonic fans, I dont mean to diss you but I think segasonic is just plain dumb.  
You Segasonic fans should look into SatAM, it has better characfters and storyline...  
SatAM wipes the floor with Segasoic.  
in support of the satAM rstoration movement I will put up SatAM related fics...  
Long live SatAM!!!!  
www.satamsonic.com 


	2. the story

The place that dreaded sunrise or the people who hated the morning sun, a story by ladymecha.

If you are reading this, it means that I may be dismantled or deactivated; I have quite a story to tell though, about my misery and my suffering. And why I hate the morning sun.

For the last fifteen years, my live has been a nightmare that I cannot wake up from.

Every day it is the same thing, over and over and if I was not under the mind control of a maniac, I would go insane. For the last fifteen years, I have been stuck in this metallic hellhole and I cannot escape it, I prey for a savior but one does not come.

And each sunrise I wake up into this nightmare and I slave my day away until I am worn down and worn out and yet I still obey.

Those nights, those peaceful nights, I prey for them to come quickly so that I can give my joints a rest.

The night is my salvation.

Those nights take me away from this, though I still cannot get my body to move. Those nights I dream, I dream of nights past… Nights of much happier times.

I was King Acorn's maiden, a simple girl with dreams of romance. King Acorn treated me with respect, unlike that bastard who makes my life so tormented. I had a rewarding job, when I needed a break I got it. I remember those cool nights where I looked at the moon with untainted eyes, I loved to go out and take in the cool breeze. 

Hell, I remember when I enjoyed the morning sun, that sun was a sign of a new day and a new beginning for me… my life was great.

But he had to come, that monster, that demon, that no good son of a bitch.

He seemed to be untrusting the first time I laid my eyes on him. But king Acorn let him in and trusted him. that man came in and gave King Acorn false promises and broken guarantees. I knew that lousy bastard was trouble. 

But that monster, that bastard he fooled everyone… Including King Acorn.

But he cloaked himself, he made so many believe him and when his army had taken over the city, they still could not see his evil.

As I made my usual rounds, a team of his robotic soldiers came in, grabbed me, and dragged me to a cell. I waited while others had gone before me, I could hear screams of helplessness and agony and soon it was my time to pay the piper.

I tried to break free, I tried to escape those monsters but they were too strong. They took me to that room and put me in that tube. It closed and I screamed for help, but no one came… except him. That bastard who started this, I yelled at him with all my might assaulting him with every curse word I had in my book. 

But he ignored me, the bastard smiled as he pressed that button… and my nightmare began. It started simple enough; a slight tingle ran though my body. But then pain like I never felt before rushed though me. I started to feel stiff and my skin hardened; I saw my body become metallic and silver. The pain was incredible, I felt like I was dieing but I knew that I would not be lucky enough to do that. As I saw the world, though my new eyes commands ran though my head and they became unable to resist. My mind went numb and I now knew the name of my tormentor… the man known as Robotnik, my new master.

The only thing left in my mind was to obey him; no matter how hard I tried to break free, he seemed to have an incredible spell on me.

My mind pushed aside, only obedience remained though I knew where I was and what I was doing. But I could not move my body the way I wanted, I had no control and I gave up. He took away my name; I could only stand there as Robotnik reamed me Robot number 347 and ordered me to do whatever he wanted.

I had no way to disobey him; I could not get back in control… so I obeyed.

Life until I got out of that machine had its difficulties but this was the worst.

A fate worse then death befell me, like many others I could only do as Robotnik said.

Compared to King Acorn Robotnik was truly evil, with King Acorn you had loads of respect and freedom. He was so kind, so gentile. He gave so many gifts of honesty and openness, so kind and gentile…the fool. 

Yes, I said fool. I feel resentment towards him. Because of him, Robotnik easily overrun the city, because of him Robotnik took so many lives away… sometimes I hate him as much as Robotnik. 

But Robotnik, well he is the direct opposite. With him, you are merely a machine, a tool… a puppet on a string. I may have some resentment towards King Acorn but Robotnik is the worst…

As that first night of slavery passed I finally got some rest, I had worked for over half a day as the recharge hour had come.

Finally some rest, I had came up to a recharge station and finally got a break.

That night I dreamt of freedom and I hoped the next day this will be over. But the next day as the sun rose in the sky the nightmare had returned. Alarms went off and my time of rest was over, I woke up and immediately headed for the slave pits. For a brief moment, I looked up and saw the sun had came up over the hill and into the streets. I knew at that point I will never look at the sun as a blessing again. That first week was terrible and I knew many more bad weeks would follow it. 

Every day became routine, I wake up go to sector three zero and build SWATBot parts for three hours. Move on to sector B forty-eight and clean the air ducts that were already full of smog by the first week. After that, I would go to the food room, where all of us Workerbots feed off energy pellets and some lubrication fluid. We only had a few seconds for that, no long lunch breaks for Robotniks workers. After that, I would spend the remainder of the night in the mines or working on one of the power reactors.

Finally, over sixteen hours of slave labor I would get some rest, dreaming of freedom and hope. But when that sun came up only a feeling of hopelessness filled me. From that tenth day onward as Robotniks slave, I had cursed the sunrise.

Even as the city had became polluted and you could not see the sun well I still cursed it. As soon as that sun came up my dreams of happiness were over, reality set in, and I damned the sun to hell for that.

The city has become the place that dreaded sunrise. And I know we are the people who hate the morning sun.

The end.


End file.
